A crayon or lumber crayon, is commonly used by craft persons, such as carpenters, loggers, metal workers, lumber graters and others. These workers frequently carry a crayon on their person in order to mark dimensions, instructions, cutting lines and other information on a work piece. Frequently field conditions and the general environment are rough. The crayons must be stored in tool pouches, pockets, nail bags and the like. The soft crayon material is often broken or ground to small pieces by contact with the nails, tools or other solid items, leaving useless remnants of crayon. Without a holder, the entire crayon is exposed to abuse.
For the foregoing reasons, there exists a need for a rugged-body crayon holder which allows the user to adjust the length of exposed crayon tip and to retract the tip of the crayon when not in use.